This invention relates in general to safety devices for firearms and deals more particularly with an improved lock for securing a firearm in a disabled or inoperative condition.
A firearm used as a home defense weapon must be stored at a convenient location to be readily accessible in the event of emergency. However, if the firearm is kept where it is accessible to children in the household the firearm should be stored in locked condition so that it cannot be operated without first removing the locking device which secures it.
Heretofore, various conventional key operated locking devices have been available for this purpose. However, such devices are cumbersome to operate in darkness or in stressful situations. Further, the risk of key loss or misplacement may render a locked weapon useless in time of emergency. Combination locks are generally unsatisfactory for this purpose, because of the time required to open such locks. Combination locks are also difficult to open in darkness.
Specifically, it is the aim of the present invention to provide an improved firearm lock for securing a firearm in an inoperative condition and which may be readily opened without a conventional key, numerical combination or the like.